


Clothes Sharing; Blood

by sasukesdumpling



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasukesdumpling/pseuds/sasukesdumpling
Summary: Naruto is very protective of Sasuke. Itachi pays for it.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 122





	Clothes Sharing; Blood

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old fic from someone requesting clothes sharing on my cc on twitter

It scares Itachi, how Naruto moves like a rabid dog; baring teeth, fast as lightning. **Sasuke's dog.**

He slams a fist so quick into Itachi’s face that the crack of his nose seems to come seconds after the blood has already dripped down his face and stained his mouth. Naruto jumps onto Itachi’s chest to start beating his face in. And Sasuke is so entranced _e_ _yes lovedark and his pretty brown mouth twitching at the sight of Naruto breaking teeth_ that he doesn’t even think to stop it until Itachi’s half unconscious. Half-dead.

“Naruto, that’s enough.” Sasuke’s voice is calm. Blue.

Naruto stops immediately, but his hands wrap around Itachi's delicate white neck. “Let me break his teeth in! He can’t fucking do that to you. _I’ll kill him! I’ll fucking kill him!_ ” His fist hooks into Itachi’s eye, then his other eye, his mouth, his nose, his red cheek. “You’re dead you’re fucking dead I’ll kill you!” Blood pools itself into a bruise beneath Itachi’s pale skin.

“Naruto,” Sasuke says again, and he’s kneeling beside him now, voice as cool and dark blue as Naruto sees him. He slips a hand behind Naruto’s neck and Naruto freezes, uncurls his hands above Itachi’s body.

Naruto is like a dog. Just as loyal as one, as soft as a puppy in Sasuke’s hands. 

He turns his face towards Sasuke, the feverish anger of his dark blue eyes gone, the tightness in his jaw relaxed. “He can’t do that to you.." It's almost a mumble even in its soft growl.

Sasuke doesn’t say anything for a while. Then, “I know.”

Naruto's eyes widen suddenly, so big and shiny Sasuke feels like he can slip into them without effort. Naruto paws at the shirt he’s wearing, stretching the worn cotton and staining it with orange and red splotches. He’s still sitting on Itachi’s chest. “Oh shit, I ruined your shirt. It has blood all over it now, ugh!”

Sasuke is calm. “Idiot. You always stain my clothes.”

Naruto looks up at him, eyes still as wide and sparkly as they always are, says, “You gonna let me borrow another one though, right? I didn’t bring another shirt and I don’t wanna go home.” It almost sounds like he’s pouting. He is.

Sasuke gets up and he’s smiling that handsome, pretty boy smile of his by the time Naruto jumps up to follow him. His hand finds its way onto the back of Naruto’s neck. He’ll just call Shisui to pick his older brother up. 

“Let’s go home. You can borrow my Britney shirt.”

“That’s my shirt, bastard!” Naruto is yelling at his ear but Sasuke keeps smiling. 

Later, like Sasuke knew he would, Naruto whines; “Sasuke, my hand hurts..”

And Sasuke, with the most careful, gentle gestures in the world, tenderly disinfects and wraps Naruto’s bruised hands in bandages.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twitter @ uchimakiluv  
> tumblr @ sasukesdumpling


End file.
